O Dia que não Terminou Song J K Potter
by Jewel Potter e Kawa Potter
Summary: ele sempre foi visto como um inimigo, mas a verdade e que ele estaria com o unico amigo dele até o fim


**O Dia que não Terminou.**

**Detonautas Roque Clube.**

Draco estava lutando com os comensais na batalha final, ele pode ver Harry lutando com Voldemort, ele sabia que o amigo faria de tudo para acabar com aquela guerra, mas quando ele viu Harry puxar a espada e fincar no chão, ele correu ate eles, ele sabia o que Harry estava fazendo, aquele era o ultimo recurso que ele usaria.

-HARRY... NÃO FAÇA ISSO –Ele grita desesperado ao ver que o circulo estava fechado, ele sabia que não tinha forma de nenhum deles sair, era a morte de Harry Potter e Lord Voldemort.

**Me sinto tão estranho aqui, que mal posso me mexer irmão  
No meio dessa confusão, não consigo encontrar ninguém  
Onde foi que você se meteu então?  
To tentando te encontrar  
To tentando me entender  
As coisas são assim!**

Draco não deixaria o amigo fazer aquilo, ele estava pronto para pular dentro do circulo de fogo, quando recebeu um feitiço direto no peito o jogando longe, ele não poderia se mexer nada do pescoço para baixo.

-Eu não posso deixar você fazer isso Draco –Harry estava olhando diretamente para ele –Me prometa... Me prometa que vai cuidar da Hellen e da Gina para mim –

-Harry... Por favor... –Foi a primeira vez que Harry tinha visto o amigo chorar, ele deu um sorriso calmo e fala.

-Só assim vou poder descansar... Me prometa por favor... –Draco abaixa a cabeça e fala.

-Eu prometo –

**Meus olhos grandes de medo revelam a solução,a solução  
Meu coração tem segredos que movem a solidão,a solidão  
**A batalha ainda estava feroz, mas Draco não prestava atenção em nada, ele estava ali parado vendo o amigo e o maior bruxo das trevas sendo consumido pelas chamas.

-DRACO... TEMOS QUE ATACAR ELES COM TUDO VAMOS... –Rony grita para ele ao ver ele parado olhando para o nada, ele estranha e fala –O que aconteceu com você? –Draco apenas olha para ele e fala.

-Acabou Rony... Acabou... –ele volta seu olhar para a fogueira, Rony olha também e fica chocado, ele sabia o que tinha acontecido.

-Não... Ele não fez... –Rony cai ajoelhado no chão, ele não tinha mais forças para nada.

**Me sinto tão estranho aqui,diferente de você irmão  
A sua forma e distorção,não pareço com ninguém,sei la..  
Pois eu sei que nos temos o mesmo destino,então..  
To tentando me encontrar  
To tentando me entender  
Porque ta tudo assim?**

-Agora te peguei Weasley –Um comensal aproveita ao ver os dois paralisados –meu mestre vai me gratificar por saber que eu matei o amiguinho do Potter... –Derrepente Draco ri desesperado e fala.

-Seu mestre? Que mestre? Ele acabou de ser incinerado –todos param de lutar com aquela declaração.

-O que você falou traidor? –o comensal pega Draco pelo colarinho.

-ISSO MESMO QUE VOCÊ OUVIU IDIOTA, VOLDEMORT FOI MORTO... O SEU MESTRE TODO PODEROSO MORREU... E O HARRY TAMBÉM... ESTAÕ FELIZES COM ISSO? DO QUE VALE ESTA GUERRA AGORA? –o comensal deixa Draco cair no chão e tenta desaparatar, mas e preso antes.

-Acabou Draco? –Perguntou um auror.

-Acabou... Tudo acabou... –

**Meus olhos grandes de medo revelam a solução,a solução  
Meu coração tem segredos que movem a solidão,a solidão  
**Todos comemoravam o fim da guerra, apenas Draco e Rony ficaram um tempo contemplando o local onde eles tinham perdido o amigo deles, aquele que era tudo para eles.

-Eu ainda não acredito que ele morreu... –Rony fala em um sussurro.

-Eu também não Rony... –Draco deixa mais algumas lagrimas caírem –ele... Ele me fez prometer... Que cuidaria da Hellen... E da Gina... –Rony seguro o amigo pelo ombro e os dois aparatam para casa.

**Quem de nos vai insistir e não..  
Se entregar sem resistir então..  
Já não ha mais pra onde ir ...  
Se entregar a solidão e não...  
**Hellen ainda não tinha superado a perda do primo, mas ela tinha que ser forte, principalmente com o marido que tinha presenciado a morte dele.

-Draco, eu trouxe... –mas ela para de falar ao ver ele olhando para a varinha como se fosse fazer algo –DRACO –ela retira a varinha da mão dele rapidamente e fala –O QUE VOCÊ ESTAVA PENSANDO EM FAZER? –Draco se abraça a ela e sussurra.

-Eu quero esquecer... Quero esquecer disso... De tudo... –Hellen se abraça a ele e chora também, eram tempos difíceis, mas ela poderia mudar isso.

-Temos que ser fortes Draco... Se não for por nós... Por ele –ela passa a mão sobre o ventre.

-Você quer dizer que... –ela sorri fracamente para ele.

-Sim Draco... Vamos ter um bebê –ele a beija apaixonadamente, aquela mulher estava lhe dando um motivo para viver, e ele viveria com felicidade.

**Meus olhos grandes de medo revelam a solução,a solução  
Meu coração tem segredos que movem a solidão,a solidão  
**Draco tinha voltado aquela colina onda tinha acontecido e fala.

-Sei que você deve de estar me ouvindo de algum lugar... Quero que você saiba que eu estou cumprido a minha promessa... Tem sido difícil... Mas eu farei de tudo... –ele olha para o horizonte –Hellen esta esperando um filho... O nosso filho... –ele sorri –Também estou cuidando dos seus gêmeos... Eles parecem com você... –ele se afasta um pouco e sorri –Vou cuidar de tudo... Ate o dia em que nos veremos de novo... Meu amigo –ele desaparata para sua casa, em algum lugar de Londres, um homem em coma sorri e um pensamento passa pela sua cabeça.

-"logo estaremos juntos de novo velho amigo" –


End file.
